1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving source lines and a display apparatus having the apparatus for driving source lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for driving source lines used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the apparatus for driving source lines capable of improving image display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus includes a liquid crystal capacitor. The liquid crystal capacitor includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode opposite the pixel electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. A data voltage applied to the pixel electrode generates an electric field. The electric field changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer so that an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled. The brightness of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer changes the gray scales of an image. When the electric field remains uniform for a predetermined time, the liquid crystal layer may deteriorate.
To substantially prevent the liquid crystal layer from deteriorating, polarities of the data voltage applied to the pixel electrode are periodically inverted. Methods that periodically invert the polarities of the voltage applied to the pixel electrode include a dot inversion method that inverts the polarities of the voltage by dot or pixel.
An apparatus for driving source lines employing the dot inversion method repeatedly outputs a positive voltage and a negative voltage which are inverted in relation to each other. The data voltage outputted from the apparatus for driving source lines should have voltage difference of 2 V. When a voltage output from the apparatus for driving source lines is not sufficient, the charging amount of the pixels may be insufficient.